1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact terminal configured by an upper contact part slideably and electrically disposed a pair of fork arms of a lower contact part so as to effectively conduct electrical transmission therethrough.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwanese Utility Pat No. M356263 issued to Shiao et al. on May 1, 2009 discloses a contact for an electrical connector. The contact includes an upper contact, a lower contact, and a spring fitted over a predetermined area between the upper and the lower contact. The upper contact has a lead-in portion with a pair of elastic portions formed by die cutting. Each elastic portion has a hook. The lower contact includes a main body having two mating surfaces. Each mating surface has a pair of blocks formed a channel to lead-in the elastic portion of the upper contact. A tab is defined between two blocks on one surface of the main body for matching with the hook of the upper contact. Therefore, the upper contact and the lower contact are assembled together by the hooks of the upper contact and the tabs of the lower contact.
Since mating surfaces of the upper contact electrically connected with the lower contact is formed by cutting and is thus sharp, so the lower contact may easily destroy by the mating surfaces of the upper contact.
Therefore, an improved contact is needed.